Beginning of the dream
by Aerith Haruno
Summary: Quando você perde a esperança no amor, um sonho acaba e talvez você não queira mais viver, mas... e se uma esperança surgir, qual será a sua escolha?
1. Meu conto de fadas quebrou

Oiiii.....

Bem só para deixar claro....Final Fantasy 7, nem nenhum outro dos Finals Fantasies me pertencem....apesar de eu querer muuuuito!!!!

Divirtam-se ^^

_Capítulo 1:Meu conto de fadas quebrou_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Em algum lugar, no deserto

"Como ele pôde fazer isso????" Esse era o pensamento de uma bela morena de olhos vermelhos que corria sem rumo.

-Não acredito. Ele não pode fazer isso comigo. Não acredito. Ele... ele.

Nisso ela cai e começa a chorar. Mas não um choro comum, um choro que só acontece quando seus sonhos, esperanças e ilusões se quebram;

Quando algo te machuca tanto, tanto, que você não tem vontade de viver. Não quer mais lutar, não quer mais respirar, não quer mais se..............magoar.

-Eu sempre te amei, SEMPRE!!!Porque você fez isso comigo???

-Sempre te apoiei, cuidei, respeitei, te ESPEREI POR ANOS e e snif snif você faz isso com minha melhor amiga. POR QUE CLOUD, POR QUÊ ???????????

-Quando Aerith apareceu ,eu soube que você nunca ia me dar uma chance. Você se apaixonou. Mas quando ela morreu.....eu realmente....realmente....pensei que teria uma chance. Quando derrotamos Sephitoth pela segunda vez, essa esperança aumentou, e agora...agora

Tifa Lockheart, a garota mais forte de toda Avalanche, não agüenta mais e volta a chorar.

Tão presa a sua dor que não ouviu o barulho de alguém chegando, ou melhor algo

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK

-hum??? – quando ela consegue focar a vista, ela só sente um forte impacto e tudo fica negro.

Antes do mostro a matar e devorar, já com a boca no pescoço dela,.....ele cai morto.

-Ai ai ai, como será que ela veio parar aqui e nessa situação???? É melhor tirá-la daqui antes que outros desses mostrengos feiosos apareçam.

_ Sonho de Tifa ( quem quiser ver essa cena, vai no youtube e coloque Last Orde r)_

_Tudo em chamas. Nibelheim está destruída._

_-Por ...por que vocês...estão fazendo isso?? –diz um cidadão da cidade para Sephiroth._

_Com sua masamune cheia de sangue,Sephiroth o mata sem dó nem piedade._

_A cidade começa a "cair".Quase não tinha ninguém vivo.O grande general Sephiroth enlouqueceu_

_-Eu vou buscá-la agora...- diz o general e vai em direção pra fora da cidade._

_-Papai,onde você está???- diz uma Tifa mais jovem, com roupas de cawboy (cawgirl),andando preocupada, pelas chamas._

_-Se você estiver aí,responda ! Papai!_

_Nisso ela avista seu mestre e começa a correr até lá, desesperada._

_-MESTRE!!!_

_-Tifa!O que faz aqui?? Saia daqui agora! –grita Zangan, querendo que ela fique a salvo e não veja algo que iria chocá-la. _

_Ela vem correndo, querendo saber o que aconteceu._

_-Mas o que está acontecendo? Quem faria algo assim???_

_-Parece que Sephiroth está por trás disto. _

_-Hã? Sephiroth? ..... _

_- Impossível! Por que Sephiroth faria uma coisa dessas?- nisso ela se lembra o porquê de estar correndo desesperada._

_-Mestre,você viu meu pai? Não o encontro em nenhum lugar!_

_-O seu pai está no Reator Mako nas montanhas..._

_Tifa começa a correr rapidamente em direção ao Reator para achar seu pai,quando a pessoa que seu mestre está ajudando a para dizendo _

_-N-não vá..!_

_Ela, com curiosidade, volta para escutar o que ele quer dizer_

_-Sephiroth está nas montanhas..._

_-Você está bem??? -Zangan pergunta ao cidadão – Ei agüente firme!! Eu vou encontrar alg..._

_Ela não escuta mais nada, só quer saber se seu pai está bem e ajudá-lo e começa a correr para lá._

_- ESPERE TIFAAAA!!!! –berra Zangan – Mesmo se for até lá, você não poderá fazer nada!!!_

_-TIFAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_

_Enquanto Tifa vai para o Reator, um SOLDIER de 1ª Classe, que possui olhos azuis com os centros esverdeados por causa da energia MAKO e cabelos negros,Zack Fair, vem correndo e encontra Zangan carregando o homem que ele estava ajudando quando a morena de olhos vermelhos o tinha encontrou._

_-Ei senhor!!!_

_-Ah! É você! É bom não estar maluco também!_

_-Como se eu não ficasse, numa situação como essa – replica Zack._

_Os dois olham para trás e observam o fogo consumindo a bela cidade que até aquela manhã estava normal._

_-Sephiroth....fez isso, não foi? – pergunta Zack desejando estar errado, mas no fundo sabia a verdade._

_-As pessoas o chamavam de herói, coisas desse tipo... Mas ele não passa de um MANÍACO HOMICIDA!_

_-Que cruel –diz Zack para ele mesmo- O que aconteceu com você Sephiroth??? _

_-Ah sim, vá em frente e resgate Tifa!_

_-Aconteceu algo com Tifa?_

_-Ela foi até o Reator Mako nas montanhas para procurar seu pai. Sephiroth também está lá_

_-O quê !!???_

_-Aquela garota não tem chance contra ele. Seu oponente deve ser um SOLDIER como vo.._

_-Eu não sou um SOLDIER comum. - interrompeu Zack_

_-O quê?_

_-Eu sou um SOLDIER de 1ª classe –informou à Zangan- Ajude o senhor a sair daqui – Zack diz a um SOLDIER de 3ª classe, que era Cloud Strife._

_-Sim senhor_

_-Eu também voltarei assim que possível. Deixo Tifa em suas mãos –diz Zangan_

_-Deixe comigo._

_No Reator Mako_

_-Papai! Onde você está, papai?- Tifa vai gritando enquanto corre em direção ao Reator_

_Nisso ela vê a masamune cravada em seu pai. A espada de Sephiroth cravada em seu pai._

_-Agüente firme papai – pede Tifa com o pai em seus braços._

_-T-tifa – o pai pega na mão dela _

_-Papai... – ela diz chorando_

_-Tifa...Fuja.....rápido!..._

_- Ei, agüente só mais um pouco papai!_

_O pai de dela perde todas as suas forças e morre, desejando que sua filha ficasse a quando vê o pai morto em seus braços, começa a chorar e o abraça._

_Ele se levanta, pega a masamune e enquanto faz esses movimentos diz:_

_-Sephiroth não é? Sephiroth fez isso a você, não foi? _

_-Sephiroth...SOLDIER...Shin-Ra...Reator Mako..._

_-Eu odeio…__**EU ODEIO TUDO ISSO**__ !!!!- diz enquanto maneja a masamune_

_Sephiroth dentro do Reator caminha calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele sobe a escada para encontrar sua "mãe", Jenova._

_-Mãe...Eu vim para vê-la..._

_Enquanto ele passa a mão pela porta carinhosamente, Tifa vem correndo com a espada, pronta para matar Sephiroth_

_-SEPHIROTH!!!! Por que fez aquilo ao meu pai???!!!!! Por que fez aquilo ao vilarejo???!!!_

_Quando ela o ataca logo após de dizer essa frase, Sephiroth, como o general que era, não ia deixar ela sequer encostar nele._

_Ele impede o ataque pegando a espada e a levanta, fazendo Tifa ficar com os pés no ar. Ele sorri quando a vê nos olhos e corta-a com a espada, fazendo ela cair as atacou-a para matar._

_Ela o vê entrando em uma porta, indo onde Jenova se se encontra no chão se contorcendo de dor, pensando que ia morrer... _

_-Apesar de ter me prometido... – ela diz para ela mesma e lembra de sua infância- que você viria me salvar quando eu estivesse em problemas...Cloud...- ela perde a consciência,quase morrendo de dor e pelos ferimentos_

_-Tifa! Tifa! – Zack vai acordando ela_

_-Zack!..._

_-Sephiroth fez isso a você, não foi Tifa?_

_-Sim...- confessa olhando no chão, e não nos olhos do SOLDIER_

_-Vocês...-ela continua, com um olhar de quem lembra das coisas que acreditava- Vieram a esse vilarejo para uma investigação, certo? Por isso eu guiei vocês até aqui...Só para que...Mas por que as coisas terminaram deste ...?- ela começa a chorar-_

_-Tifa ..._

_-Eu odeio...Shin-Ra, SOLDIER e você também....Eu odeio tudo isso!!_

_Quando Tifa diz que ela odeia Zack, ele vira a cabeça e fica com uma cara muito se levanta e diz:_

_-Entendo.Não vou pedir para você me perdoar...mas...deixe-me acabar com isso._

_Fim do sonho_

-Ah –Tifa acorda com tudo e assustada, coloca a mão em sua cabeça por causa da dor causada pela pancada que a fez desmaiar.

-Annnn....até que enfim a bela adormecida acordou...pensei que ia ter que te beijar....pensando melhor...volta a dormir tá??? Aí eu te acordo .- diz a pessoa sorrindo.

- Mas você??? Como você está aqui???Por que você está vivo?????Você está **morto** !!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No Seventh Heaven

-CLOUD SEU MALDIDO $%¨¨¨*()&)&*¨%¨$¨%$%*&¨) COMO VOCÊ FEZ ESSA $%&$*%&(¨)¨¨% COM TIFA SEU %¨(¨)(&*_&*&%#$!#!$¨)_ !!!!!!!!????????

-BARRET, solta ele, senão você vai matá-lo!!!!!! E EU QUERO BATER MUUITO NELE TAMBÉM PÔ !!!!!!!!

-Soltem ele – diz uma voz fria

-Vincent – diz Cloud que está todo quebrado e sangrando por ter apanhado de Barret .

-VINCEEEEENT!!! QUEM VOCÊ ¨%**¨&(&())¨ PENSA QUE É PARA NÃO DEIXAR EU BATER NELE?????? VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COM A TEEFS???

-ISSO AÍ!!! EU CONCORDO COM O BARRET!!! VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COM A TIFS??? OLHA O QUE ESSE VERME FEZ PRA ELA E VOCÊ AINDA DEFENDE ELE????

-Barret, Cid, calados

-MAS NANAKI, SEU CACHORO $%%&*(¨(*)(_%#%$#

-Cid calado! Vincent está certo. Se vocês o matarem, ele não vai poder dar explicações ou se desculpar com Tifs.

-Cait Sith .....COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU PERDOE ALGUÉM QUE MACHUCOU UMA DE MINHAS GAROTAS????? VOCÊ SABE QUE EU CONSIDERO TEEFS COMO UMA FILHA!!!!! SEU ROBO $%$%*)¨&)% REEVE SEU #$&$¨&%( APAREÇA PESSOALMENTE DROGA

-Eu já estou indo Barret - diz Reeve através do boneco robo

-Vincent...por que voc

-Poupe-me Strife- corta Vincent- Não quero suas explicações ou agradecimentos. Só tem dois motivos do porque que eu parei eles.

-E quais são???

-Não lhe devo explicação, mas se quer saber: o 1º é porque quero que Tifa resolva o que fazer com você e o outro é porqu

-Cloud porque você fez isso com Tifa-chan ??? –pergunta Marlene chorando

-Você não merece ela!!!! Não acredito que te via como um pai!!! - grita Denzel chorando muito forte.

Quando dizem isso, os dois saem correndo para o quarto.

-Agora só é uma razão.

-Entendo....

-Posso saber o porquê?

-...........

-Você não presta, seu inútil patético

-Você está andando muito com os idiotas do Cid e Barret ,Vince

-Quieta

-O que??? Você não aceita mesmo uma brincadeirinha né????

-Calada- interfere Cloud

-Mas Cloud

-Ouça o Valentine, e fique quieta

-...........Tá

-Falo com você depois e agradeça dos .....das pessoas daqui **ainda **não te pegarem para reclamar- diz friamente Vincent

-Ai que meda ;......hahahahahah, todos estão assim por causa da vaca????? Que fofo – disse ironicamente.

-SUA %¨$¨*)&*(¨¨$#$ !!!!!!!!!NAO FALE ASSIM DA TEEFS SUA &*$%¨¨*&¨)(&&%¨%#$

-É ISSO AÍ BARRET, CALA A BOCA SUA #%$$*%¨(*&)&*&%%

-Fique quieta se não quiser se machucar RRRRRRRRRR – rosna Red XIII

-Não sei como fui seu amigo, garota

-AAAAAAAH o Barret, o Cid, o Nana-kun e o Cait Sith ficaram bravos, que meda

-**Calada agora**

-Tá bom Cloud-kun

-Não me chame assim

Nisso todos ouvem um barulho estrondoso, causado pela porta que foi aberta muito fortemente.

-OIIIIIIII GENTEEEEEEEEE

-Reno – gota em todos os presentes.

-NOSSAAAAAA!!!!! Que caras são essas??? Se animeeeem – diz levantando os braços

-Ren..-

POOOOOOOOOOOOK

-Opppps. Malz Rude não te vi. Mas o que aconteceu???? Que caras de "vou matar alguma pessoa hoje" é essa??

TOOOOOOOOOIN

-Rude seu imbecil por que você me bateu????!!!!!!!!!

-Estava querendo fazer isso desde que destruímos os clones de Sephiroth

-O QUE???? MAS FOI SEM QUERER SEU BRO PANACA!!! E JÁ FAZ 3 MESES

Todos estavam chocados com a ação de Rude, afinal ele era um cara de poucas palavras e normalmente nunca fazia algo assim, só quando seu "chefinho" mandava.

-HAHAHAHAHAH , O DEBI E O LOIDE ESTÃO SE MATANDOO HAHAHAHAH

-Quieta

-Aí Cloud-kun, você também hein

-Reno, você não soube???

-Do que Valentine???

-Pensei que Reeve tivesse te contado

-Então era verdade???? –diz Rude , enquanto Reno fica anormalmente e assustadoramente sério

-ESSE #&$¨&%¨&(¨)*&¨&% FEZ ISSO E EU VOU MATER ELE

-Seu imprestável! Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas a ela???? A ELA????? – diz Reno

-Vocês não sabem de nada

-Então porque não explica???- diz Rude, que está se segurando para não voar no pescoço do louro

-É porque...

-Deixa que eu explico amor....

-NÃO me chame assim

-Por que então????- interrompe Vincent

-Muito simples. Se eu não posso ter o que .....

-Cheguei

-CALADO REEVE SEU $%¨*%()*(&*&%#

-Calma Barret, mas a porta ta aberta, pode entrar alguém

-ENTÃO FECHA SUA CRIATURA#$##$w%$*&¨&*(

-Tá- Reeve fecha a porta e volta

-Então, continuando, se eu não posso ter o que eu quero, a vaca também não pode-fala com um tom raivoso, quase berrando

- Por que com ela??? O que você quer?– pergunta o homem que pode se transformar em monstros

-Você já sabe faz tampo Vince- diz em um tom meloso, amoroso e malicioso. - e a única coisa que **eu quero**, **ela tem** e **não sabe** – terminou gritando cheia de ódio.

-Você é doente....Você é realmente doente

-Não sou doente. Sempre consigo o não conseguir não me chamo.....

To be continue......

Gostaram da fic??? Odiaram ela???? Gente por favor, mandem reviews para eu melhora-las ou consertar as coisas, é minha primeira fic ^^

Beijoooooooooooooos genteeeeeee


	2. VOCÊ?

OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Desculpe a demora gente, explicações no final do capítulo. ^ ^'

Nenhum dos Final Fantasies me pertencem....... apesar de eu querer muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito

Divirtam-se ^^

_Capítulo 2: VOCÊ??????!!!!!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-Então, continuando, se eu não posso ter o que quero a vaca também não pode - fala com um tom raivoso, quase berrando._

_- Por que com ela??? O que você quer?– pergunta o homem que pode se transformar em monstros_

_-Você já sabe faz tampo Vince - diz em um tom meloso, amoroso e malicioso. - e a única coisa que __**eu quero**__, __**ela tem**__ e __**não sabe**__ – terminou gritando cheia de ódio._

_-Você é doente.... Você é realmente doente._

_-Não sou doente. Sempre consigo o que quero. Se eu não conseguir não me chamo....._

-Yuffie Kisaragi – completou a ninja de Wutai.

-VOCÊ É DOIDA SUA #$%%&öuiy¨%#$# -gritou Barret.

-Concordo plenamente , sua %¨$%¨&¨&&(*U%¨, se você nao fosse uma ¨%¨*&&*(&¨%$# de mulher eu já teria te batido!!!!!!!!!

-Calma Cid, ela nâo vale a pena nem pra isso – Vincent disse em um tom frio, mais frio que o normal.

-Como você pode Yuffie???? Você não me parecia tao insensata e traidora. Os ninjas de Wutai não eram tao artilosos assim.

-Por que Kisaragi??? O que era essa coisa que você queria tanto?? – pergunta Reeve, que está se segurando para não voar no pescoço da ninja.

-Não é o que eu QUERIA....é o que eu QUERO!

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA, DIGNIDADE!!!!!!!! VOCÊ É UMA ##$%%¨&%&¨&*&*()*!

-Não exagera Cid

-Calado Cloud, seu viado, SEU #$%&¨*&*(&¨%$##%$¨&*(&¨%$#!

- VOU TE MATAR SEU DESGRAÇADO!!

-Barret as crianças estão lá em cima e estão ouvindo tudo.

-Isso mesmo seu grandalhão sem cérebro, ouça o Reeve.

-Yuffie.....VOCÊ NÃO MERECE NEM O AR QUE VOCÊ RESPIRA.

-Sua vaca!!!!!!!!!!! – diz Reno- ELA SEMPRE TE AJUDOU, SEMPRE TE APOIOU,SEMPRE TE DEFENDEU, VOCÊ ERA UMA IRMÃ MENOR PARA ELA !!!!!!!!!! COMO TEVE CORAGEM DE TRAIR ELA DESSE JEITO???????

Rude, Reeve e Cait Sith seguram Reno, que esta vermelho de raiva, quase partindo pra cima de Yuffie.

Vincent, que aparentava estar calmo, estava na verdade "segurando" o Chaos para não soltá-lo e matar a ninja memso que ela merecesse. Ele caminha para a direção de Cloud e faz algo totalmente atípico dele.

-Puff...

-O-o-o- qu-ê????? – pergunta Cloud, totalmente enojado e surpreso pelo cuspe que levou de Valentine

-Você me da nojo, seu desgraç me dizer por que fez isso com Tifa???

-Você quer saber mesmo Valentine???? Todos vocês querem saber???? Mas eu tenho que dar a explicações a vocês - o entregador disse indo em direção a porta

Todos, com exceção de Yuffie, vão para a porta e impedem a passagem.

Quando pessoas machucam uma pessoa querida, são nessas horas que os verdadeiros amigos se mostram. Não importa se eles são frios, mal-educados, animados até demais ou calados, pois se forem verdadeiros sempre estarão ao seu lado em qualquer situação.

-Vai falando seu #$$%(&*¨%$. Se você não quer levar pancada e ficar roxo, é bom falar logo!!!!!!!

-Quer saber mesmo o porquê dele fazer isso com a vaca???? Quer saber o porquê dele ter me ajudado????

-Quieta Yufffie....... Você já foi longe.

-SUA NINJA IMPRESTÁVEL #$%&¨¨&*&%$#$

-RRRRRRRRR- rosna Red XII- Yuffie fique quieta e Cloud........ Fale.

-Eu fiz porque....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Em uma cabana na Forgotten City

-Annnn.... Até que enfim a bela adormecida acordou... Pensei que ia ter que te beijar.... Pensando melhor... Volta a dormir tá??? Aí eu te acordo. - diz a pessoa sorrindo.

- Mas você??? Como você está aqui???Por que você está vivo?????Você está **morto** !!!!

-Heheheheheh como você fica bonitinha quando está com raiva – diz o ser misterioso com um sorriso divertido e malicioso.

-O-o-o q-u-e-e????? Como você está aqui???? Cadê os outros???

-Minha doce e bela Tifa – diz a pessoa que a salvou - Antes de tudo, o que aconteceu com você???

Ao mesmo tempo em que a pessoa diz isso, ela senta ao lado de Tifa, que está sentada em uma cama.

-NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO. O QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO???? ONDE ESTÃO OS SEUS IRMÃOS????

-Vou te contar logo, mas antes me diga o que fez uma pessoa tão forte quanto você ser derrotada por aqueles monstros e fazer você chorar – ele enxuga as lágrimas que ainda caem pelos olhos vermelhos.

Tifa vira o rosto e o abaixa, fazendo que seu cabelo castanho escuro caísse sobre metade de seu rosto, escondendo seus olhos rubis. Uma forma de proteção contra aquele ser tão malvado que está sendo doce e gentil com ela.

O ser, vendo a reação de Tifa, sorri tristemente, mas continua com um olhar determinado a saber o que aconteceu.

-Ei, bela adormecida... – Ele pega a cabeça da lutadora e a faz olhar em seus olhos – Nunca abaixe a cabeça para ninguém. Pelo que sei você nunca fez isso. Diga-me o que, ou melhor, quem fez isso com você.

-"_Quem é essa pessoa???? Aquele vilão que tentou destruir a Terra não é.Por que ele está sendo gentil comigo???- _Pensa Tifa – _"Quem se preocupa comigo são meus amigos,meus pais quando vivos, Zack e quando pequena Cloud.....Cloud por que você fez isso???"_

Quando a morena pensa no homem loiro de cabeça de chocobo, lágrimas começam a cair sobre sua alva face e em seus olhos há muita dor.

-"_Não vou chorar na frente dele, nem de ninguém. Não vou dar esse gostinho a ele."_

-Tifa, o que você.... – Ele cai da cama. Na verdade ele foi empurrado por Tifa

-Não vou perguntar de novo, o que você quer de mim? Por que me salvou???

-Eu te respondo, mas volte a se deitar, você ainda está fraca pela pancada – ele diz enquanto se levanta e sorrindo pensa – _"Essa é a lutadora que eu conheço. Agora as coisas vão ficar divertidas ...hehehehe"_

-Não vou me deitar, não vou ficar no mesmo lugar que você.

-Ah você vai sim, afinal não tem como sair daqui.

-Quem você pensa que é ???? Por que não me deixa ir ???

-Como você não varia nas perguntas, eu não vou variar nas respostas...

-Você..... Como está aqui?? Como voltou a vida ????

-Parece que meu irmão não faz as coisas direito...

-Irmão....

-Acho que a pancada afetou seu cérebro.... Afff - suspira o prateado.

-Você está falando.... Do Cloud?

-Bingo !!!!!!Parece que o cérebro de alguém não está totalmente amassado pela batida.

-Ora seu desgraça..

Tifa levanta com tudo pra bater em Kadaj, mas ainda tonta pelo golpe e com ferimentos abertos ela não consegue dar dois passos e cai.

O prateado segura Tifa pela cintura, impedindo a queda.

-Parece que alguém gostou de ficar em meus braços, não é mesmo hein, Tifa?

-Seu metido, solte-me agora!

-Tem certeza que você quer isso?

-ME SOLTA JÁ!

-Tudo bem – O espadachim a solta, fazendo a olhos rubis caírem no chão.

-Seu idio....

-Calma lá morena. Só fiz o que me pediu.

-Não me chame de morena seu velho.

-Não sou velho!! Meu cabelo é assim....e sou mais novo que você

A lutadora da Avalanche continuava no chão e quando viu que o mais novo dos clones de Sephiroth se distraiu, viu sua oportunidade de fugir.

Ela começa a correr em direção a porta da cabana, mas quando coloca a mão na maçaneta o prateado segura seus braços e a coloca na cama, mesmo ouvindo as queixas da olhos rubis.

-Deixe-me ir – diz a lutadora da Avalanche calmamente, vendo que com gritos e brigas não iria conseguir o que quer – O que você quer comigo Kadaj???

-É bom você me contar quem fez isso com você, só assim eu vou deixar você ir.... Eu acho- assim que ele acabou de falar, deixou-a inconsciente – Agora durma e recupere suas forças.

Kadaj, o ser que salvou Tifa, deixa a cabana com um semblante sério.

-E então – diz uma voz fria – O que aconteceu com ela???

-Quem fez isso com ela???? Ela é muito forte pra cair só por aquele monstro. Alguém deve ter machucado-a antes.

-Yazoo, Loz, acalmem-se. - disse o prateado mais novo – Pensem comigo, quem é o único quem ela pode dar a vida???

-Não, o mano mais velho não fez isso...

-Não chore Loz – diz maliciosamente Yazoo - Afinal não foi ela quem te deu uma surra???

-Sim Yazoo, foi ela, mas imagina a força dela pra me dar uma surra e me responde se é normal pra alguém assim perder para aqueles monstros fracotes.

-Huf...... Desculpa esfarrapada de gente perdedora – diz Yazoo baixinho.

-COMO É QUE É SEU PROTÓTIPO MAL FEITO DE MULHER QUE VIROU HOMEM????

-QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE PROTÓTIPO DE MULHER SEU DESGRAÇADO??!!

-VOCÊ E SEU CABELO COMPRIDO!!!!!!!!!! Ai o meu cabelo está bom???? Não vou ai porque meu cabelo vai desmanchar... – Loz começa imitar Yazoo com as mãos juntas e fazendo biquinho.

-MELHOR QUE O SEU CABELO QUE PARECE QUE É O RESULTADO DE UMA BRIGA DE UM APARADOR DE GRAMA COM UMA TESOURA.

-SEU HOMEM AFEMINADO!

-OLHA QUEM DIZ SEU CHORÃO!

-EU SOU SENSÍVEL SEU CUBO DE GELO AMBULANTE!!

-ANTES CUBO DE GELO DO QUE UM MARMANJO BEBEZÃO!!

-SEU MARICA...!!

-ORA SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!!!!!!É MELHOR VOCÊ CORRER AGORA SE PREZA A SUA VIDA – grita Yazoo já com suas pistolas nas mãos.

-Irmãos.... Acalmem-se, lembrem o porquê de estarmos aqui.

-UIIIIIIII O YAZUZU VAI ATIRAR EM MIM????? QUE MEDA...

-Não me chame assim – diz Yazoo com um timbre assassino - Suas últimas palavras???

-Yazoo não faça isso, Loz calm...

-CAI DENTRO SUA DRAGQUEEN MALUCA!

-SEU BRUTAMONTE SEM CÉREBRO AGORA VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO!

-CALADOS OS DOIS, SEUS IDIOTAS! - Grita Kadaj empunhando sua espada dupla.

-Calma irmãos, do Loz até tudo bem perder a calma...

-EI!!!

-Mas de você Yazoo...

-Você também está diferente Kadaj.-Diz o irmão do meio – Você era mais cruel e menos sentimental. Por que você salvou essa mulher????? Ela nos atrapalhou da outra vez lembra???

-Yazoo deixe o Kadaj em paz.

-Loz, mas você tem que concordar comigo que ele está estranho...

-Bem, o nanico já era estranho e desequilibrado.

-HE HEM...

-Mas ele não salvava ninguém, só a gente e olhe lá. Agora ele está salvando uma pessoa que nos atrapalhou.

- É você tem razão.

-CALADOS!!!!!!! PAREM DE FALAR COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI!!!!

-Ele voltou – disse o atirador com um sorriso no rosto.

-Maninhoooooooooo você voltooooooooooou – grita Loz chorando de emoção e abraçando Kadaj.

-Me solta seu panaca !!!! Eu continuo o mesmo.

-Então por que se preocupa com ela????

-Já te respondo Yazoo – o prateado mais jovem vira para o grandalhão – Loz vá vigiar o sono de Tifa e se ela acordar me chame.

Kadaj se aproxima de Loz, coloca a espada em seu pescoço e fala com uma voz de advertência num olhar perigoso

-N-E-M S-E A-T-R-E-V-A- A T-O-C-A- L-Á!!!!!!!

-T-t-tá..

O olhar que Kadaj lançou foi um olhar muito diferente do normal. Suas esmeraldas brilharam de forma maliciosa e maligna quando pensou na possibilidade de seu irmão machucar Tifa.

-"_Você não perde por esperar Lockhart, você não perde por esperar"-_pensa Kadaj.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Em alguma parte na Terra Prometida...

-Ai ai ai – alguém solta um suspiro doce e amável – Será que ela só entra em confusão??? Por que será que ela atrai tantos problemas e traumas???

-Coitadinha dela. Sempre perseguida, não importa as boas ações feitas, sempre atrai coisas ruins. Somos bem diferentes amiga.- continua a pessoa.

-Aerith.

-Sim mamãe?

-O conselho quer falar com você.

Nisso mãe e filha vão, de mãos dadas, até o topo de uma colina muito alta e florida, sendo que lá havia 14 pessoas, todos os Ancients mais antigos.

-Aerith o planeta te envia mais uma missão.

-O que é Grande Sacerdote ???

-Uma pessoa é corrompida pelo ódio, outra é movida pela culpa, outros pelos sentimentos sem raciocínio. Desde que você se foi daquele planeta, os salvadores estão caindo num abismo sem fundo.

-O que o senhor quer que eu faça??? Como posso ajudar daqui???

-É sobre isso mesmo. A pessoa que você mais admirava está sofrendo a culpa é sua.

-Minha.... Minha culpa????

-Sim e você sabe...... Vou mandar você de volta a Terra para concertar seu erro, salvar seus amigos, mais precisamente a mais afetada.

-Me desculpe..... Me desculpe....Snif,snif.....Eu...Eu não....Eu não queria magoar ninguém...

-Tudo bem minha criança. Esse seu arrependimento é a prova de seus puros sentimentos e desejos, afinal.... Você é uma Cetra, mas tem sentimentos humanos.

-Como.... Como posso ajudar???

- Você voltará a Terra, mas o Planeta sabe que a única pessoa que pode ajudar a salvadora não é você.

-Quem é? Se me permite perguntar – pergunta Aerith, com uma cara doce e com seus olhos esmeraldas brilhando.

-Essa pessoa é....

To be continue

Tudo bem gente????

Desculpe não ter atualizado antes, é que eu estava em época de provas, tive seminário, mais provas, enfim, agora tenho tempo livre.

ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA ALELUIA AMÉM ^^

Obrigada às pessoas que me mandaram reviews : tifa fair e Shunrei-chan.

Não sei se vocês foram as únicas a ler minha fic, mas foram as únicas a postarem comentários.

Domo arigatou ^^

Shunrei-chan: maninhaaaaaaa você não gostou????? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA vou cortar meus como você mesmo disse nee-chan brincadeirinha XD. Obrigada por deixar review mana, isso foi muito importante para mim. Sério que você gostou???? Obrigadaaaaaaaa ( da um abraço bem apertado que quase te sufoca). HEHEHEH a continuação já está aqui, espero que você

Tifa fair: Muchas gracias por leer mi muy gratificante para mi, que soy brasileña, uma persona que habla español leer mi gracias. No me amenaces ( ES así que se escreve) de muerte se no , no terá más fic.? Hehehehe no era Zack no ES? Concuerdo, El ES muy hermoso ^¬^ Besitos y más besitooooos


End file.
